


一个污浊不堪的盾冬NTR脑洞

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 两盾一冬，白盾+黑芽X欲♂冬，黑芽绿白盾，白盾间断性☀️萎（这什么鬼警示：非常雷！真的很雷！不仅雷而且充满污垢，lo主也不知道为什么我的思想会变得如此肮脏魔幻（自我检讨





	一个污浊不堪的盾冬NTR脑洞

—————  
白盾+黑芽X欲♂冬，白盾是吧唧的正牌老公，他英俊强壮温柔多金，是无数骚鸡（划掉）少女少男心目中的性幻想对象top1，然而白盾有一个对男人来说要命的缺陷——☀️萎（…），每次跟吧唧做爱的时候只能用道具和手指。不过白盾与吧唧对彼此都相当体贴，吧唧也从没有因此向白盾提出分手，然而时间一长吧唧还是总觉得空♂虚 

白盾很有钱而且工作非常忙，为了不让吧唧做太多家务他从58同城（bushi）上雇了一个瘦小的年轻人帮家里打扫卫生，也就是黑芽。吧唧对年纪比自己小好几岁的黑芽非常疼爱，很是关心照顾他，把他当成幼弟看待，而黑芽起初也是把吧唧当成自己没有血缘关系的大哥，只单纯尊敬吧唧。然而当黑芽无意间看到白盾和吧唧上床时只用道具和手指，还能将吧唧操得满面潮红，看起来诱人无比，立刻交代在裤子里，从此黑芽夜夜梦到吧唧在自己身下娇♂喘 

有一次白盾在外地出长差，吧唧喝醉了回到家，躺倒床上倒头就睡，黑芽经过一番长达三秒钟的思想斗争，最终选择对醉冬为所欲为，甚至拍下了许多照片和视频，以便威胁吧唧（X）反复回味（√） 

吧唧醒了之后先是意犹未尽地回味昨晚的make love，看到身边躺着的是黑芽就又惊又怒让芽快滚，黑芽就把那些作品视频拿出来给吧唧看，说让我在你家一个人爽和让你丈夫所有的熟人在网络上一起爽你选一个，吧唧只能含泪被芽日

黑芽虽然身体没有白盾那么高大强壮，不过该大♂的部位仍是相当可观，再加上技巧非常好，使一直以来只接受过☀️萎丈夫手指洗礼的吧唧每天都打开新世界的大♂门，等到半个月后白盾出差回来，吧唧已经被黑芽弄得欲♂壑难填了，两个人在白盾面前还是曾经那种暖心大哥与纯朴小弟的关系，然而只要白盾不在家，他们俩就…嘿嘿

白盾和吧唧也会时不时DOI，不过由于白盾不行，吧唧有黑芽让他满♂足，所以两人的性爱总是不温不火的。黑芽和吧唧只在白盾长时间不在家的时候才会OOXX，然而偶尔也有发生意外情况，某次白盾出去上班两小时后忽然回来取个东西，路过吧唧房间时打开门想问吧唧见没见到自己的东西，正在被黑芽折腾得几欲升天的吧唧连忙将被子披到身上，把小个子的黑芽整个地搂在怀中不让白盾看到芽，白盾对着冬背影问了几句话，这期间黑芽始终没有停止亵玩吧唧，被吧唧整个圈在怀里却还在恶劣地刺激吧唧每一处敏感点，可怜吧唧满身吻痕两腿发抖牙齿打战却还要在黑芽的挑逗下语调（尽量）平整地回答白盾的各种破问题 

好在白盾公司有急事，找到东西后立刻走了，吧唧总算能瞪着（眼尾发红又水汪汪的）绿眼睛对着黑芽射出来，倒在床上平复呼吸，接着又被黑芽按倒狂日，黑芽一边把吧唧操得高潮迭起一边附在吧唧耳边小声道“罗杰斯先生可是一直以为我只是他妻子乖巧的干弟弟呐，他知道自己的妻子无数次在你们夫夫俩的大床上被我这个瘦小的家务工少年操到合不拢穴吗？…”之类的dirty talk，吧唧没有回答他的问题，只是哭叫着祈求更多 

然而纸终究是包不住火的，几个月后的一天白盾（终于）发现了妻子与瘦小家务工的奸情，在极端的嫉妒和愤怒下他的☀️萎居然痊愈了换句话说他现在行了（…）于是白盾揍了黑芽一顿再把他绑起来，让黑芽看着欲♂冬被恢复X能力的自己日到融化，然而前两次DOI非常淋漓尽致，第三次时白盾却发现怒火消下去一些之后自己又硬不起来了，心中不免怀疑自己是否只有在妒火熊熊燃烧的情况下才能拥有正常的X能力 （…）

抱着试探的心情白盾让黑芽和欲♂冬重演一个他不在家时的场♂景，看到妻子在另一个人身下酥软成泥，嫉妒于他们身体的极度契合之余，白盾验证了他刚才的猜想是正确的，于是一把推开内射到欲♂冬体内之后抱着吧唧不肯放手的黑芽，自己压了上去，重新与妻子行鱼水之欢 

因为黑芽手里有欲♂冬的很多照片和视频，而且吧唧已经被调♂教得离不开黑芽的大家伙了，为了挽回妻子的白盾只能选择看欲♂冬被黑芽OOXX，然后在滔天妒火的协助下重振雄风，得以同欲♂冬OOXX，有时候他们甚至会3P，欲♂冬同时接收来自丈夫和情人的疯狂欲火以及dirty talk，白盾说以前从没想到吧唧你淫荡饥渴到此等境地，黑芽说当着你丈夫的面被我日的感觉是不是很刺激…吧唧说不出话来，毕竟他身上值得被堵的洞几小时前就全被堵上了，连前面也被黑芽绑了个蝴蝶结

从此以后，欲♂冬和两位史蒂夫过上了整天搞黄色的快♂落生活…  
———————  
一个糟糕的3P性幻想【人妻冬嘴里塞着有按摩棒功能的口塞，双乳被穿刺还挂了两个铃铛，被日的时候就叮铃叮铃地响个不停，又痛又爽。手脚都被细绳绑住，屁股里塞着白盾又烫又硬的大家伙，由于愤怒和妒火所以白盾操起来特别狠每次都顶到最深处，而吧唧因为手脚被绑完全躲不掉只能任由白盾掐着自己的腰把整个阴茎插进身体

黑芽蹲下来在人妻冬大腿根部种草莓或者半起身玩弄乳头上挂着的铃铛，对面是落地镜所以吧唧只要睁开眼睛就能看到自己满脸潮红满身吻痕地被两个史蒂夫操得淫荡无比的模样，想要闭上眼睛不看却被黑芽用阴茎环套住性器根部无法释放以作为惩罚，然后黑芽含住阴茎慢条斯理地舔弄吮吸，不时吮吸阴茎旁边红胀发紫的两颗睾丸或是顺着性器根部用力往上舔

吧唧下体前后都感受到可怖的快感却由于阴茎环而无法释放，几乎是哭着想要请求得到释放却由于嘴巴被按摩棒口塞堵住了，所以只能无助地流下涎水眼神失焦，像个性爱娃娃一样被白盾的火热阴茎操得上下起伏，同时性器在黑芽口活技术高超的嘴里爽到近乎融化，胸前的铃铛伴随着白盾粗暴的动作响个不停，人妻冬在落地镜中将自己的模♂样看的一清二楚…  
——————  
这个只有脑洞，正文不会有了，毕竟这脑洞太污浊写了我怕队长托梦打我（。），而且真要写起来肯定篇幅很长，懒惰如我即使开车也只会写没头没尾的短小一发完～不过如果有哪位神仙姐妹想要抱走这个污浊不堪的NTR脑洞，lo主完全欢迎呀(・ω< )★


End file.
